


Conversation on Top of the World

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff, I Love You, Late Night Conversations, Prompt Fic, So many ways to say I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: "The problem is 'I love you'. It's so unoriginal. These are probably the three most abused word in the English dictionary. They mean absolutely everything and anything."Christina is drunk on champagne and finding better ways to express her love then simply saying "I love you".
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Conversation on Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This one-shot came about thanks to godblessthefandom who organized a sort of small prompt challenge. We were all given two prompts and we had to pick one and write about 1500 words. I chose "I feel like I can't breathe" and wrote what I'd been trying to write for some time, Ruby and Christina watching the sun rise and talk. It's just the kind of thing I could write all the time, really.  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Ruby found her girlfriend outside, knee-deep in the pool. The bottom of her dress was floating, pulled by the fake current. Her heels had long been forgotten near a lounging chair. Beside her, a few unopened bottles of champagne which she'd probably stolen from the reception. Ruby took off her shoes and came to sit beside her, hiking up her dress to keep it out of the warmish water. Behind them, the music from the wedding reception was dull. It was almost five in the morning, the party was winding down.

  
"I've been looking everywhere for you," Ruby said.

  
Christina's brother had booked an old castle in France for his wedding. One which stood up on a hill, and had been renovated recently. Which explained the massive infinity pool at the back of the property. They'd chosen a moonless night for their wedding reception, however, which made it almost impossible to see the valley below. The stars were but specks of silver in the purple sky, the edge of which was already turning morning pink.

  
"I went to get a few bottles," Christina said before taking a swig of champagne.

  
"I see that."

  
Christina set her bottle aside and grabbed another one. She opened it swiftly. The cork flew into the water with a pop and floated there, getting inevitably pulled toward the edge of the pool. She handed the bottle to Ruby, who took it by the neck, avoiding the bit of foam bubbling out of the mouth.

  
"Cheers."

  
Christina knocked her bottle against Ruby's then took a swig. Ruby followed her example then placed the bottle on the edge of the pool beside her. Christina kept the bottle in her hands, which meant the bottom was submerged in the heated pool. It couldn't be good for the champagne.

  
"So what's got you into such a foul mood that you abandoned me with your great-aunt and her hundreds of pictures of cats?" Ruby asked.

  
This erased Christina's scowl for a moment. She took another swig of champagne, then replied.

  
"My brother. Who else? Mister perfect."

  
After another swig, she explained:

  
"He decided to give me some advice to keep my couple alive forever, or whatever."

  
She rolled her eyes.

  
"He told me 'Don't forget to say 'I love you' before leaving the house every time'. Like that's gonna last."

  
"Of course, I'd forgotten other people aren't allowed to be happy," Ruby said as she reached for the bottle beside her.

  
"That's not the problem. The problem is 'I love you'."

  
Ruby frowned, trying to understand what Christina was getting at.

  
"It's so unoriginal. These are probably the three most abused word in the English dictionary. They mean absolutely everything and anything. That's why I think it's not gonna last. He couldn't think of anything else, anything?"

  
Ruby took a swig of champagne and braced herself for a long drunken rant.

  
"You tell me 'I love you' quite often," she pointed out.

  
"Maybe I should stop. Find something better. I mean, you write songs. What's better? 'I love you' or 'You hung the stars in the sky'?"

  
Ruby looked up at the reflection of the morning lights at the edge of the pool.

  
"Not that 'You hung the stars in the sky' isn't nice, but it isn't really original either, don't you think? I know you can do better than that," she added with an amused smirk.

  
Christina finished the champagne bottle and unwrapped the foil of another one as she thought.

  
"I can and I will."

  
The second cork popped into the pool, joining its brother by the edge of the cliff.

  
"How about 'You light my life like the brightest star'?"

  
"Do I now?"

  
"You know you do. I'd be lost without you."

  
"Is that why you abandoned me earlier?"

  
"I got lost on my way to the champagne bottles. It wouldn't have happened if you'd come with me."

  
Christina took a swig. Ruby's fingers drummed gently on the bottle in her hand, her rings clicking against the hard green glass in rhythm with the music.

  
"Another classic," Christina said. "I feel like I can't breathe. Without you. I feel like I can't breathe without you."

  
"You're my air, my oxygen," Ruby sing-sang gently as Christina's words reminded her of a song, although she could remember nothing else of it.

  
Another idea bloomed in Christina's mind.

  
"I wasn't alive until I heard you sing."

  
Ruby's attention was pulled away from the shadow of a mountain in the distance to the blonde beside her. The sky was ablaze with bright pink, and the light reflected in Christina's eyes, turning her eyes from blue to an ethereal color.

  
"Do you mean it?"

  
"You know I do. That first night when you stepped on stage was magical. I wasn't truly alive before you. I thought I was. But you pulled me out of the cave, you showed me the real colors of the world."

  
Ruby smiled as her girlfriend's words warmed her heart. She reached for Christina's hand and the blonde let go of the bottle to hold Ruby's hand back.

  
"Keep talking and I might just think you're gonna propose."

  
"I'm not. Can you imagine the scandal? Everyone would accuse me of stealing my brother's day. It's his big day, how dare I make a mess by attracting any sort of attention on myself?"

  
Christina took a swig.

  
"Maybe I should have," she added with a smirk. "Or maybe not. I don't particularly like all those pompous jerks but I want their very expensive gifts when we get married. And I don't have a ring. Caleb used Mother's ring to propose so I don't even have that."

  
Ruby squeezed her girlfriend's hand. Christina took another swig then suggested:

  
"I will die with you, your last breath will be mine."

  
"That's not bad. But also pretty sad. Like, what if I die tomorrow?"

  
"I'd rather not think about it," Christina replied, drowning the thought with more champagne. "But if you die tomorrow I would have to entomb myself with you. I can't be away from you ever again."

  
Ruby rolled her eyes. Somehow she believed Christina was over the top enough to do it. Ruby let go of her hand to hold the bottle with both hands and tilt it back.

  
"My turn then?"

  
Christina gave a vague shrug. Her eyes were tired and warm, more pink than blue as the first rays of the sun pierced over the horizon.

  
"You're my inspiration."

  
"I know I am. You wrote an entire album about me. A Grammy-nominated album," Christina pointed out before drinking more champagne.

  
Ruby chuckled, and Christina grumbled as she placed the bottle on the edge of the pool loudly:

  
"You should have won. Fucking Taylor Swift..."

  
Ruby's laughter echoed around the garden, eclipsing the music and the rising sun. When her laughter died down, Ruby brushed a tear out of her eye and said:

  
"How about 'You're a real pain in the ass but I wouldn't have it any other way'? Romantic enough for you?"

  
Christina smiled and leaned to kiss Ruby. The pool was burning with early morning sunlight. The stars weren't above them anymore. They flickered in a distant corner of the sky, above the other side of the castle and the party which still struggled to come to an end.

  
They parted, and Christina rested her head on Ruby's shoulder. Her hair was falling out of its intricate bridesmaid hairdo, full of braids and asters. With one hand, Ruby gently pulled dying flowers out of Christina's hair and planted them in the pool. Like the corks, they floated away, sure to drown in chlorine-saturated water.

  
"My soul will always find yours," Christina said gently, sleepily. "Doesn't matter if it's in another life or another goddamn universe. You're never getting rid of me."

  
"I'll hold you to that."

  
"Oh, it's a promise alright. We're forever, baby."


End file.
